Waluigi vs Dio Brando
Discription You expected a “Its Was I, Dio” meme? TOO BAD WALUIGI TIME! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight Waluigi is in the middle of a tennis tournament He is going against Luigi Waluigi hits the ball so hard, it hits Luigi in the face Waluigi: WAHAHA! WALUIGI IS A NUMBAH WAHN! Luigi runs away crying Waluigi sees who hes going against next Its a name he hasn heard of before A blond anime guy shows up on the tennis court Waluigi: Wah! Prepare to be defeated by the glorious WALUIGI! Dio: Prepare to be deafeted by the glorious DIO! Match starts Waluigi serves the ball Dio: ZA WARUDO, TOKI YO TOMARI! Time stops Dio jumps for the ball, smacking it really fast multiple times Dio: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA DIO: MUDAAAAAA! *Time unfreezes* Ball flies so fast, it hits Waluigi in the nose really hard Dio: Thats what happens when you try to show off better than Dio Waluigi lies on the floor, in pain, while Dio gers all the glory Waluigi sheds a tear The next day...... Waluigi is walking down the stree, getting taunted by everyone who sees him Waluigi starts to cry a little Until someone bumps into Waluigi Waluigi: HEY! WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU LITTLE SON OF A- He recognizes that familiar anime face Waluigi:YOU! Dio: Yes, it is i, Dio Di: Bringing home your tennis trophy Waluigi get mad Dio continues to taunt Waluigi Waluigi slaps Dio really hard Dio drops his tennis trophy Waluigi laughs at Dio, on his knees looking at the remains of the shatered trophy Dio punches Waluigi in the mouth, cracking a single tooth Waluigi gets FURIOUS HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOO! Waluigi pulls out a tennis racket He hits Dio with it, making his cheek look like a waffle Waluigi: have a WAHffle, Wah Ha Ha! Dio kicks Waluigis face but Waluigi kicks him back his dongus Dio: (in pain) how co.... Waluigi: This is probably why im not in Smash Dio: Za.... Waluigi: out of breath so soon Dio gets back up Dio: ZA WARUDO! time stops Dio gets out a Steam Roller Dio: ROLLA ROADA DA! Dio crushes Waluigi with a Steamroller Dio: (slaps Steam Roller multiple times reallh fast) MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA Dio: MUDAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! time unfreezes Waluigi is injured, but not dead Dio: out of breath so soon Waluigis racket snaped in half Waluigi Pulls out a Bob’om Dio: Whats this, a wind up toy! Waluigi throws the Bob’om as hard as he could Its blows up in Dios face Dio is bleeding Dio pulls out a knife Waluigi is confused Dio throws the knife at Waluigis fore head Waluigi spins over to the side, dodging the knife Dio: I-IMPOSSIBLE, I AM DIO! Waluigi: Imma Waluigi, Imma de superstar Waluigi pounds dio to the geound with his foot like in Smash Wakuigi charges his kick Dio struggles to get out of the hole Waluigi realeses his kick, kicking Dios head off of his body Dios head goes flying K.O. Waluigi: (Whispers) Its always Waluigi Time Results THE WINNER IS...... Waluigi:ME, I WON, MEEEEEEE! You expected Dio to lose, But.... You were right Category:Video games vs Anime themed Death Battles Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario vs Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Butthole Themed DBXs Category:The Great Waifu War Category:Battle of the Waifus Themed DBX Fights Category:Waifu Wars Themed DBX Fights Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights Category:WA7U161 B01